Decisions of the Heart
by Saphoria
Summary: The confrontation between past lovers and new ones. And unexpected twist for Alicia at the end for someone she loved,but hadn't known how much Terence-Alicia-George
1. Intro

Sometimes she wondered how she got herself into these messes... How could anyone possibly get so much drama in one year that would effect a whole lifetime? How could someone like Alicia Spinnet, an admired Gryffindor, a Quidditch Chaser, always gaining High Marks in all her Wizarding classes, have had so much turmoil in _one_ year?  
  
It all started out with the Quidditch team auditions. With Harry in detention and Angelina in such a dark mood over it, it was a wonder they survived the whole time, circling about the possible Keepers. None of them showed much promise, aside from this one guy with black hair and a sleek look to him. However, she could tell he and Angelina didn't hit it off very well, and if you don't hit off with the captain than you don't make it. It's all about teamwork, you see? Alicia soared over the Keepers, her auburn hair flying around her face. She was pleased. Nowhere felt as comfortable for her than the sky...  
  
Angelina had the Keepers each take turns blocking herself, Katie Bell, and Alicia as they tried to score. Most of them were good enough at it, but when the trio pulled on a complicated formation they usually fell. Ron Weasley was relatively good for the job, but there were a few others that seemed to surpass him. Alicia glided to the posts, Quaffle in hand. Ron moved to the right where she seemed to be aiming. With her eyes locked on the left post, where he was going to block, she threw it into the center hoop, flying back over by Katie and Angelina who had her head in her hand.  
  
Fred and George flew on either side of the trio, Fred close to Angelina, George between Fred and Alicia. George looked mildly impressed with Ron. "Ickle Ronnikins plays better than I thought..." Angelina stared in disbelief.  
  
"Better than you thought? He let it past." George grinned cockily.  
  
"Only because he was one-on-one with Alicia. Everyone knows she's the best for foul shots. Well, no one was going to block her. Try a formation... You did on everyone else." So the chasers went into formation and went for the hoops. Ron barely blocked the Quaffle from entering the hoops. The red- head sighed in relief as the chasers exchanged smiles. It was a mediocre formation for them, but it showed a bit of talent.  
  
"We'll talk about who will be on the team and we'll tell the lot of you tomorrow morning at eight, okay?" Angelina said with a smile of reassurance at the people who came to audition. A few looked confident, the others mildly interested. Ron looked terrified. As they left the team huddled together, Alicia carrying her broom to the stands, George on her tail talking animatedly to Fred who was openly admiring Angelina's figure. Katie walked in between Alicia and Angelina, humming to herself. When the team settled down Angelina looked from each face.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ickle Ronnikins." Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"Ron was all right." Alicia agreed quickly. Angelina nodded slowly.  
  
"I kinda liked Steven." Katie said twirling her hair. She was referring to the boy with black hair. The three shared a warning look with Katie, but she realized it too late...  
  
"Of course you'll like Steven! He's the BEST, isn't he? He's the son of the git who used to beat my mother...!" Katie winced.  
  
"Er... Sorry 'lina! Well, Ron was all right I guess. Better than most..."  
  
"Ron it is then? Good. Now everyone get to bed. After we tell Ron I have every intention of a full-scale rehearsal. Got it?" They all groaned in irritation as they started off back to Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
George walked up behind Alicia and pulled on an auburn curl, before purring into her ear. "Think Wood has possessed her?" Alicia giggled and turned to look at George, pulling the curl loose.  
  
"I hope not, George. I could hardly handle one Oliver Wood!" George grinned and offered his right arm for her to loop her left through. She obliged as they started up the staircase. They acted like this since the Yule Ball last year. Alicia had not been able to go because of family problems, so the day before she left George charmed some instruments to play music. He took her into the room and they had danced for hours. She had never felt as comfortable with anyone as she had with him.  
  
Well, that was not entirely true... There was one other.  
  
Who would have thought that sweet, sensible Alicia would ever have been attracted to that Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs? He had graduated two years prior, when she was in her fifth year. They all knew Malfoy had paid his son into the Seeker position and, thus, Higgs was booted. But he remained there, forever in the company of Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint. And only Pucey ever knew of their little 'fling'. Yet, when she closed her eyes, she could still see his tender blue eyes. It was a foolish fantasy, she knew. Why dream of a dangerous, wild Slytherin when she could have a safe, handsome Gryffindor? Yet, she turned George down time and time again. No, he had never actually said that he was interested in dating her, but his little comments and shy gaze showed more than his words did. He wanted her, but she was not willing to give in to him. She'd let him down lightly. She was not quite ready to give up on the dream of being with Higgs, even though he was long out of Hogwarts and probably starting out on a life of his own.  
  
A wife of his own.  
  
He couldn't marry her, it was against his father's will and all Slytherins valued their bloodline more than anything, almost more than their money. And Alicia was a Half-Blood. But Terence had told her secrets he'd not even told Pucey. He opened up to her and was contented in holding her in the night, being a shoulder to cry on and a pillow to sleep on. But they kept it to themselves, no use in having the Gryffindors aim for Higgs because he had 'seduced' one of their own. And there was no use for a jealous female Slytherin to target Alicia because she had captured the attention of a well-sought-after pureblood. The male Slytherins would call after her, leering, insulting..... What one Slytherin gained the others all wanted. And usually, they shared. No logic in it at all.  
  
Alicia looked up into George's emerald colored eyes and felt herself melt into them. She was still unexpectedly attracted to this handsome, intelligent man. She could have easily fell in love with him. He was not as wild or ill mannered as his twin. Fred came up with the plans while George would assist in making them possible and formidable. She could see the difference even if his own mother could not.  
  
Katie always jeered at Alicia and Angelina's taste in men. She often wondered if the twins had ever tried to trick them. They, in fact, had but they both saw through it instantly. Both reclaimed their respected 'companion' and went on with their plans for the twin.  
  
Since Alicia was not thinking she did not watch where she was walking. Because of this she stepped on her robe and slipped. With a cry, she fell backwards, just barely being caught in the strong arms of the Beater who claimed her arm. Steadying her, he slipped his arms about her waist then pulled her easily to him. "You okay?" The other three stopped to look at the pair before sharing secretive grins and continuing their ascending of the stairs. Alicia looked away shyly, her face flushing red.  
  
"I tripped..." The red-head twin chuckled softly.  
  
"I noticed." He took a step up then offered her a hand, callused after 6 years of Quidditch practices and games. Her slim hand slipped into his while she stepped up to his level, barely coming up to his shoulder. Bending down, he kissed her cheek then led her up the stairs and into the Common Room.  
  
Why are things so strange now? 


	2. Letters

(Alicia's POV)  
  
After I walked up the stairs with George we separated and he joined Fred and Lee while I joined Angelina and Katie. I glanced over at George and saw him turn bright red as Fred whispered in his ear. Our eyes locked and I found myself blushing as I turned to see Angelina and Katie's knowing gazes try to link to mine. I did my best to avoid it, but my best friends could see right past that... But being the kind friends they were they didn't say anything.  
  
Katie pulled out a game of Wizard's Chess and she and Angelina were playing against each other, I agreed to help Angelina because Katie was 'the champion'. Katie grinned at us cheekily as her knight took out a pawn. I groaned. Katie could be insufferable at times...  
  
As I opened my mouth to speak there was a soft tapping at the window. All six of us turned to look at the window where a midnight black own perched, hooting wearily. It had begun to rain... George made it to the window first, so he let the owl in. I fully expected it to fly to Angelina, she is the prettiest one of us girls after all, or perhaps Harry Potter... But the owl landed on my shoulder, sticking his foot out impatiently for me to rid him of the parchment. In confusion, I untied the parchment and petted the owl. With a hoot the owl nudged at my hand. I took that as a way of telling me to read it and reply back.  
  
My eyes scanned the paper as I read it. My heart stopped, and my breath caught in my throat. Everyone was staring at me but I couldn't speak.  
  
**_Alicia Spinnet,  
  
I wanted to inform you of my upcoming marriage to a Miss Persephone Lyonda. My father has arranged this marriage to help with his financial business. As you know I am the heir to my father's business and the only one left to gain any of his power. Because of this, I have agreed to the marriage. I am not very good at this, not having to do this very often, but I must tell you I am sorry. I miss all of our times together, our simple talks- how we used to lie in each other's arms and talk all night. Alas, my love, I must bid you farewell. The wedding will take place exactly one week after graduation from Hogwarts, I want you to be there but if you cannot I understand completely. You are the first to know because I have written this only hours after I accepted. Not even my Soon-to-be Best Man Adrian Pucey knows yet. I shall send him the news after I get your answer. I truly am sorry, I wish there were a way to change this, but there is not. Just don't forget about me, as I shan't forget about you. Best of wishes for you and your team.  
  
With Love,  
Terence Higgs  
_**  
I gulp softly and then realize I had been holding my breath. Even worse, I realized Katie and Angelina were reading the letter over my shoulder. Katie gasped when she realized whom it was from, so I clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed her and Angelina up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "Higgs? _TERENCE HIGGS_?" Katie shrieked. Thankfully, Angelina covered her mouth as soon as the words had left it. I looked down at my hands, the owl hooting, flying above our heads. "Since when have you and Higgs...?"  
  
"Fifth year, okay? Now hold on and I'll answer every question." I pulled out a quill and parchment and began to scribble a reply back to him, my two friends reading over my shoulder. Katie was surprised to see me wipe a tear away before I began.  
  
_Terry Higgs,  
  
It is good to hear from you, I suppose. I just wish the news were different. I have been thinking about you much lately, but I must admit I'm not at all surprised. You're a wealthy pureblood, and of course you'll be married to a wonderful young pureblood, not a half-blood like me. I am sorry but I will not be attending your wedding to Miss Persephone Lyonda, because I have done many things in my time to hurt myself and I shall not to anything else. I bid you farewell as well, and I wish you best of luck on your marriage. Lately, I have been more aware of one of my dearest friends, and I have realized I have started to fall in love with him. Perhaps not as much as you, but maybe, in time, that could change. If you can go on with your life then I must as well. I will not forget about you, as you have said you will not forget about me. Send your letter to Pucey and send him my best wishes. Adieu.  
  
Alicia Spinnet  
_  
Katie's eyes turned to Angelina's as I tied the parchment back to the black owl's leg and gave it a cracker I had taken from lunch. The owl ate it happily before darting out the window. I turn back to look at them with my eyes downcast. Finally, Katie smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well, what was it like being with a Slytherin?" I look at her, startled, but I return the smile shyly.  
  
"Like nothing I've ever experienced before. He still taunted me as he would any other Gryffindor in front of all of his friends, just as I would in front of you. But later on we'd meet up and hide out in an empty classroom and just sit and talk for hours at a time... He was sweet and very formal to me. And only Pucey knew about us..."  
  
"You told Pucey, but you didn't tell us?" Angelina asked, sounding hurt. I shook my head quickly.  
  
"We didn't tell Pucey... He walked in on a snog session... His face was priceless though..."  
  
"'Shaggin' a Gryffindork, Higgs? Thought you had better taste than that...' 'Now, now Pucey. Don't jump to conclusions. I'm snogging her, not shagging.' And Pucey's eyes widened and you won't believe what he said!"  
  
"What?!" Angelina and Katie both exclaimed.  
  
"' If Angelina Johnson were in here it'd be a dream come true!'" Katie and I burst out laughing while Angelina got red in the face.  
  
"As if I would ever snog with that..." Her words were cut off as the black owl swooped back in and dropped another letter at her feet it held in his beak.  
  
**_Alicia,  
I was afraid you'd say that. I have sent an owl to Pucey and this one back to you. Which one of your friends is it that you've come to grow fond of? A Quidditch team person perhaps? Or a commentor? Or a red-head? You seemed very fond of all the Weasleys, even that one—what was his name? Percival? Oh, who cares? You tell whoever it is that if they hurt you they'll have a pissed off Slytherin on their arse. You understand? And if you ever need an ear you can always owl me and I'll find you. This owl's name is Velvet, and he is my gift to you. That's why I bought him in the first place. You take care and know you'll always be in my heart.  
  
Terry  
_**  
Angelina took the letter from me to read for herself and after she read it aloud to Katie, she turned to me and put out another quill and parchment, urging me to tell him who it was that I was interested in now. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to tell him, but Katie said, quite plainly, "If he can hurt you why can't you do the same?" So, I did as they asked.  
  
_Terry,  
I do not like Percy, that is just odd and disturbing... Besides, he likes Miss Granger. As if she would leave Harry... But you were half-right. I do like a Weasley, and he's on the Quidditch team. He's one of the twins, and his name is George Weasley. I have liked him for a while, but I always hoped I'd end up with you. Well, I will let you get some rest. You have plenty on your mind now, without me adding to it. By the way, our new Keeper is Ron Weasley. We just need Ginny and we'd have all the Weasleys, except for Percy but he wouldn't have been able to stay in the air anyways. Tell Persephone she's very lucky to have you, and thank you for Velvet. I love him, he's beautiful. Take care.  
  
Alicia  
_  
As the owl flew off I looked out the window. Well, this solved my problems. I only had one other option now, and I am willing to take that chance now.

Tomorrow, George Weasley, I'll find a way to make you mine.


	3. The Shadowed Twin

Disclaimer: I forgot it before. -.- I don't own Harry Potter, as you all already know. Pointless, really, but it's mandatory....  
  
(George's POV)  
  
Alicia has been acting strangely today. Not like killer strange, but odd. She keeps looking out the window with a look that I'm not used to. A sad look. Not that Alicia has never been sad before but it's a strange change seeing her like this when she's usually so cheerful and happy. I can tell the other girls know what's going on, but apparently they haven't told anyone or Fred would have told me. And if I don't know it first, Fred does.

On the other hand when she's not moping around she's very... friendly. In a more-than-friendly sense. That sounds weird to my own ears. I mean, Alicia and I—we connect. I really like her, which is stupid. I'm George Weasley! Maker of Mischief! Half of the Terrible Twin Duo! I can't be getting soft now, what would everyone think of me? Sure, she's beautiful. But Fred and I have so much planned. And with all these plans we can't waste time on thoughts of women.  
  
I just wasted a lot of time, didn't I?  
  
Maybe, if she is in my mind like this so much, it's my body's way of saying "George Weasley, you're getting old for this. You could settle down and have a nice family with Alicia Spinnet. Get married, have children..." But why would I do something that stupid? I don't want to end up like my dad, married young and seven children. There's only so much a man can take! Besides, with the Weasley luck (not charm.. I still have plenty of that) I would end up with a whole flock. It's no surprise really seeing as how many children my mum and dad had.  
  
Nah, I can't settle down. It's not a "George" thing to do. Or is it not a "Fred" thing to do? This whole twin thing can really get complicated sometimes... You think as yourself but then you wonder if it's right for you, or if it's right for your twin. Fred is definitely not ready to settle down. Of course, that's always the way, isn't it? If Fred's not ready for something then I'm not either. He always does everything first. I just follow his lead.  
  
I don't like being a shadow for my twin.  
  
I love Fred more than any of my siblings, we shared a womb for nine months and a room for 17 years! Brothers couldn't get any closer than we are. He knows all my secret dreams and desires, and I know all of his. But he's always the one everyone looks to in order to come up with ideas and theories on things. I'm just as damned smart as he is! I can come up with plans, but no. He does, and I have to figure out how to do them. I'd trade jobs any day!  
  
Maybe this once, just this once I will do something before Fred does. I could find myself being very happy with Alicia and if it worked out we could get a home away from where I have to compete for the spotlight.  
  
Woah, woah, woah, Georgie Boy! Stepping way ahead of the plate now! You have to ask her out again, first!  
  
Again...  
  
All right. Letsee, I have asked her out before and she turned me down. Real incentive to try again, isn't it? I just can't help myself. I know I pester her like Fred used to pester Angelina about it, but it turned out okay. They still have an interesting relationship... It just has to work out for me, too. And I can tell Alicia needs something to get her mind off whatever's troubling her. And what in the world is better than Forge Weasley?  
  
She's looking in my direction. Better now than never. I better prepare for the worst... Deep breath, George, you can handle it. In. Out. In. Out. My eyes fall to her dark brown ones and I put on my most brilliant smile. Take that Lockheart! I am rewarded with a nice reddening of the cheeks, a very good sign for me. "Hello, Alicia."  
  
"George." She replies in a smooth tone. Is it just me or does she look like she's trying to tease me? Great! One of the Infamous Twins is blushing! No one else better be around... "What're you doing over here?"  
  
"Just wanted to... er... Talk." Good job, Weasley, she doesn't know you're smitten...  
  
"Good. I was getting kind of lonely over here." She looks away from me. "Without Katie and Angie, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, it's gotta be pretty lonely for you without your friends tailing you..."  
  
"You know I don't like being alone, George." Perfect line, right there, 'licia! Just the kind of comment I was hoping for! Just take the bait...  
  
"Then why don't you 'not be alone' with me the next Hogsmeade weekend. We could hang out, go and get a Butterbeer or something... My treat?" I see her eyes dance at my words. She's never responded like this before.  
  
"Are you asking me out, George Weasley?"  
  
"If I were would you accept?" She is teasing me! That little vixen!  
  
"You won't know unless you ask." How should I word this...? This girl I've grown up and went to school with is finally hinting to having feelings for me and I'm tongue-tied! Since when is George Weasley tongue-tied? Damn, damn, damn!  
  
"So... uhm... Alicia, would you like to go out with me on the Hogsmeade weekend where I could treat you to a Butterbeer?" I inwardly grinned. I guess having a twin like Fred could come in handy every once in a while. She's grinning at me, pushing back her auburn hair.  
  
"It's a date." YES! I lean down and I kiss her cheek. Before I leave a grin at her and she winks back at me. Wait until Fred hears about this! He won't believe it! 


	4. The Date

It's the Hogsmeade weekend and I'm _so _excited! Well, as excited as one can be-- getting prepared to go on a date with someone as good-looking as George. It's good, really, to try and get my mind off Terry. What's done is done, there's no going back now. Ever since George asked me out he's been acting so very sweet, while being the same George Weasley to everyone else. No one seems to understand the change, they don't see the love. They only see the prankster. And if he's solely a prankster to them, I can understand why they give him confused looks as he's around me. I actually feel sorry for them.

I'm in the girl's dorm, fixing my hair and grabbing a different outfit. This one is too... plain. I grab a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, which accent my slender waist, thanks to Quidditch, and a dark red tank top—what can I say? I'm a sucker for my Gryffindor colors. I turn to look through my jewelry box and shift through it impatiently and find a simple gold chain, so I slide it around my neck. That finished, I turn to search through my things for make-up, adding a touch of blush, light purple eyeshadow and dark red lipgloss. All in all I think I look all right. Sitting in front of a mirror, I run the brush through my hair, and Angelina walks in, tutting softly. "What?"

"Love, if you want to impress George Weasley you don't have to go through all the trouble..."

"I want him to realize it's not just some regular thing what I'm doing, I want to show him I care for him. I never got 'dressed up' for Terry." Angelina comes up behind me, plucking the brush out of my hand and runs it through my hair, grabbing a few pony tails and hair clips. After a few minutes my hair is done up in braids on either side of my temple, reaching behind my head and meeting in the center, before falling into place over the rest of my hair that is loose. With a flick of her wand, Angelina curls the hair that's handing down and she chuckles.

"George Weasley won't be able to keep his eyes off of you. I like your shirt, nice low neckline. That's sure to catch his attention as well. You going to The Three Broomsticks?"

"Of course, I like a good Butterbeer." She grins at me.

"Lean in to whisper something across the table. 10 galleons he looks down your shirt."

"LINA!"

"Well...?" I look at my reflection, pleased with how lovely I look.

"I'd lose that 10 galleons." I purr.

"'s my girl!"

I walk down the stairs chatting idly with Angelina, when I turn my head and see George staring up at me, jaw dropped. I give him a playful wink before finishing my way down the stairs. I try not to look anxious, the truth is I never thought I'd want to be ready to go on a date with George Weasley. There's nothing wrong with him, I do like him-- so much... It's just strange to be with someone other than Terry. I shake my head. Best to focus more on George right now then my troubled past.

I hear someone call, "It's time to go!" So, walking up to George, I loop my arm through his and we start off, neither of us saying a word. Sometimes words just aren't necessary. George knows me better than any guy I've known, in all honesty more than Terry. About halfway there, George pulls his arm away from mine and puts it around my shoulders, pulling me against him. With my head resting on his shoulder, we end up in Hogsmeade, smiling cheerfully at everyone around me.

After about an hour we end up in The Three Broomsticks and both get a drink of Butterbeer. I sip mine casually as he idly begins a conversation about Quidditch. That's the good thing about being on a Quidditch team—when you are at a loss of words talk about Quidditch. George isn't looking at me, he never does when he gets to his shy persona. With a keen smile, I lean across the table, his eyes are on my exposed cleavage. Mentally chuckling, I remind myself to tell Angelina she was right. I reach over and caress his cheek before bringing my lips softly at first then firmly to his. After about a minute of this, I pull away and sit back, sweeping my hair from my eyes. His green eyes are locked on mine as we both become shy and turn away. "Let's go." He finally says, standing up and pulling me to my feet and leading me out of The Three Broomsticks.

It was then that it happened.

The one thing that was never SUPPOSED to happen...

My date was going so well, until I lifted my gaze from George and look into startling blue eyes.

Terence Higgs stared at me, while I held George's hand tenderly in my own.

Moments later all Hell broke loose...

Author's Note

Sorry for the delay, even though Chard's about the only one rading this fic. o.O I am working on the side fic for Whiskey Lullaby, a Hey Arnold! fic that popped in my head, a Ron/Luna fic, Harry/Hermy and this totally random one that I dreamed about! The latter will not be published unless for some odd reason I decide to turn it into one with the characters from a movie or book. It _would _make a rather interesting Hey Arnold fic! Hmmm... I don't know, I'll ask one of my reviewers if I should. And if anyone's taken the time to read this please give me your perspective.

Also, Chardé, I'm working on the next chapter so keep your pants on!


	5. Confrontation

Terry stood solemnly, his hand having dropped the hand of a rather lovely young witch with black hair that reached shoulder length. The witch looked curiously at her fiancé then shifted to follow his gaze and her eyes landed on Alicia and George who stood, basically at a stand off. Persephone's dark eyes went back to Terry's blue eyes and saw the barely constrained anger lurking in the depths. Smoothing out her scarlet robes, Persephone cautiously questioned, "Friends of yours, darling?" Terry tensed and shifted his dark gaze to Persephone.

"You could say that." He retorted, eyeing Alicia narrowly. As if a cat cornered by a dog, Alicia stepped behind George who took a protective step in front of her. The scene was rather odd. One of them didn't know what was going on, one only knew of the rivalry always showed inside of school and outside—mostly on the Quidditch Pitch, and the other two's eyes kept locking and looking away.

"Higgs," George growled, reaching behind him and taking Alicia's hand. "If you will let us pass without acting so Slytherinish—Alicia and I have plans." He started to pull her away from the whole scene, until he heard footsteps behind him and ducked just in time, pulling Alicia down with him as a fist threw where his head would have been. Turning sharply, and having good reflexes from his years on the Pitch, George threw his own fist back, straight into Terry's stomach.

"Terry!" Persephone screamed, rushing to aid him. Alicia screamed as well, grabbing George's hand and pulling him away from Terry who was struggling for breath. Between a Seeker and a Beater it was no wonder that George's fist hurt. He was one of the best...

"George! George, stop! Let him go! Let him breathe!" Alicia pulled George's shirt and yanked him to her. As he turned to try again, she grabbed his chin and turned him to face her. His eyes were narrowed in anger and hatred. This battle was not over; not by a long run. But Alicia had to stop this, if they fought and one of them got hurt, or one of them died... It would be her fault. "George, calm down. Calm down, you have him down—you don't need to hit him. Don't. You know you're very strong, George, you could have killed him..."

"He... was... looking... at... _you_." George hissed darkly, his breaths coming in pants. "I don't want him to look at you... The last time he did... You went with him." Alicia gasped in surprise as she eyed him warily.

"George... Where did you...?"

"On the Pitch... He looked at you and that night you went with him. You were _his_. You gave yourself to him. But you don't want him now, you want me. And I will protect you." He turned to look hatefully at Terry who was glaring at him from his slouched position on the ground. Persephone stood over him, her dark eyes watching the exchange silently. Alicia trembled. She had not known that George had been aware she had been with Terry. Finally, Persephone straightened and stepped closer to Alicia and George.

"Now that you are finished, would you care to listen mister...?"

"Weasel." Terence hissed through clenched teeth.

"Weasl_ey_." Alicia corrected at once.

"Mister Weasley, I am Persephone Lyonda—Terry's fiancé. We are getting married at the end of summer. I bid you to forgive Terry, he's been very stressed out as of late and I'm certain that this didn't help the situation at all. You must be Alicia Spinnet. Terry says he was very close to you, but that you wouldn't be coming to the wedding. 'Tis a shame that you should miss the event. It will be a wonderful day. Of course, we wouldn't want to cause any problems—you seem to be doing very well Miss Spinnet, having such a strong man to defend you. However, I must bid you not to hit my fiancé anymore. I wish him to be well for our wedding. If you will excuse us—Terry darling, are you all right now?" Terry nodded and stood, straightening up, his eyes locked on George. "We have wedding robes, and such, to look through for our upcoming marriage. Adieu." And, taking Terry's arm, she led him off. Terry's eyes lingered on Alicia as he was led off.

"How... How long have you known?"

"Since the first day. I was surprised you'd finally agreed to go out with me. I should have known it was because Higgs ditched you." He said bitterly, fixing his tattered robes.

"Oh, George... For a long time I've been getting feelings for you. But I still had feelings for him and I couldn't compromise well. I'm sorry. I should have told you." He chuckled.

"I would have kicked his ass any way."

"That was a good punch, George."

"Anything for you. If you told me to give you the world I'd find a way to get it to you. Now how about we walk over here, I buy you some stupid girlie thing you can fawn over with Angelina and Katie and they can be envious of you until Lee and Fred get them something as corny and sentimental as that so I'll have to work to outdo them again and it will be an unending cycle, okay?"

"Sounds perfect." She smiled at him sweetly, pushing her hair from her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her firmly, pulling away far too soon for Alicia's taste, and started to walk away.

"Stay here." She nodded and waited. And waited.

And—You guessed it!

She waited some more.

Finally, George came around the corner a box clutched in his hand. It was a very _small_ box. With a small snort, she laughed. "I'm supposed to fawn over a little box?"

George scoffed, "My dear, it's not the box, but what's _in_ the box to fawn over. I used all my savings but it should be worth it, 'eh?" She looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" He opened the box and knelt before her and pulled out a gold ring with a red gem.

"Until I have a great job so I can afford a better one, I bought you this ring. It's a red diamond. Alicia, until you are ready, will you wear this ring to show that you are spoken for? And the instant you agree to marry me I will find the most beautiful ring I can afford, and I will buy you the best, and you will have it, if you'll have me. And if you do not want me anymore all you have to do is put the ring back in my hand and I will let you go. You won't even have to say anything. What do you say?" He offered her the ring. She eyed it quietly, before a grin spread over her face.

"I say that you love me more than I deserve and that I can't wait until the day we graduate because I will start making plans for our wedding. George and Alicia Weasley. It has a nice ring to it..." He slipped the ring onto her left ring finger then pulled her into his arms tightly.

"That it does. And before long that's what everyone's going to be calling us. George and Alicia Weasley."

"Angelina's going to kill me... One date and I'm all ready engaged..." He laughed cheerfully, his cheeks flushing red.

"We'll have more dates before the wedding. I promise. Many more." Alicia smiled and they walked to where the rest of the school was gathering to go back to Hogwarts. As they headed back Alicia fingered the ring adorn on her left hand. She smiled. She just couldn't wait to see the look on Angie and Katie's faces!


End file.
